Our Grey Souls
by Marie Mad
Summary: Harry et Voldemort sont semblables. Harry ne survit que pour sa famille alors lorsque Voldemort lui propose un marché qui pourrait les sauver... Sacrifice, réflexions sur le bien et le mal, choix. HP/LV forcé et JAMAIS voulu, viol Préquelle de Yellow


Pairing : HP/LV (forcé)

Raiting : M (présence de viol)

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'intrigue m'appartient

Préquelle de Yellow

**Our Grey Souls**

Le bien et le mal.

La lumière et les ténèbres.

L'Ordre du Phénix et l'Ordre des Mangemorts.

Que serait-ils l'un sans l'autre ? Y a-t-il vraiment un camp meilleur ? Doit-on forcément choisir ? Etre « bon » ou « mauvais » ? Ces termes ne sont-ils pas subjectifs ? Et peut-on vraiment « choisir » l'un des deux camps ? Ce choix n'est-il pas en réalité un destin subit ? Un choix conscient ou inconscient ?

Un enfant a qui l'on enseigne cette antithèse n'est-il pas forcément influencé ? Un enfant sans enfance, sans amis, sans rien d'autre que sa volonté et sa rancune n'est-il pas quelque par forcé de suivre la voix des ténèbres ? Et celui qui apprendra à aimer, à partager et à pardonner, tout cela entouré d'affection, celle de la lumière ?

Mais cet enfant là. Celui de la lumière. Doit-il constamment être lumineux ? La rage et l'amertume ne peuvent-elles pas l'habiter ?

Et la lumière est-elle toujours si lumineuse ? Lorsque la lumière sacrifie pour sa cause, est-elle toujours aussi éblouissante ?

Et les ténèbres lorsqu'ils pleurent face à la mort, sont-ils si sombres ?

Le monde est-il si noir ou si blanc ? Ou n'est-il qu'une infinie palette de gris ?

Assis sur son lit, au 4 Privet Drive, Harry pense à cela. Il se sent gris. Gris dans son humeur, dans son esprit et dans son cœur.

Il souffre, il saigne. L'oncle Vernon n'a pas sut retenir ses coups cette fois encore. N'est ce pas un joli cadeau, pour ses dix-sept ans, que cette lèvre fendu et cet œil au beurre noir ?

Mais Harry ne dit rien. Il ne dit rien depuis la mort de Sirius.

Depuis que Dudley a été touché par un Détraqueur, Vernon, lors de ses colères, ne retient plus ses coups. Coups de poing aux épaules, au visage parfois. Quelques gifles, quelques coups de pied. Rien de trop grave ou de trop fréquent, son Oncle n'aime pas le toucher plus que nécessaire, même pour le battre.

Peu importe. La douleur physique, Harry connaît. Il la savoure même, elle lui prouve qu'il est en vie.

La douleur de l'esprit et du cœur. Voilà quelque chose auquel il ne s'habitue pas. Le mal de son cœur face à la mort, celui de son esprit face au conflit.

Car Harry vit dans un perpétuel conflit. Le conflit entre des idées qu'il approuve et qui pourtant sont inverses.

Harry aime. Il aime ses amis, il aime ceux qu'il considère comme sa famille, il aime Poudlard, il aime être ce qu'il est : un jeune élève, sorcier, simple.

Mais …

Harry hait. Il hait ses ennemis, il hait ceux qu'il considère comme des charognards attendant sa réussite ou sa chute avec la même soif avide de pouvoir, il hait Privet Drive, il hait être ce qu'il est : le survivant, l'élu, l'espoir.

Ce conflit le fait souffrir. Plus encore car il sait que personne n'a le même problème.

Ron, Hermione, Remus, Dumbledore ... Ils ne se posent aucunes questions sur ce qu'ils ont à faire.

Voldemort et ses mangemorts non plus.

Pour eux tout est clair et simple. Ils défendent leur cause corps et âme. Et Harry voudrait pouvoir en faire autant. Il voudrait être aussi passionné qu'eux, mais il ne le peut pas.

Alors il attend. Il fait ce qu'on lui demande. Il apprend à se battre dans la perceptive de tuer, un jour Lord Voldemort.

Mais, au final, tuer Voldemort, il le sait, n'apporterait aucun réconfort.

Ses parents sont morts depuis tant d'année maintenant qu'il est fatigué de vouloir les venger.

Car il se fait la réflexion suivante : si Lily et James Potter avaient été des mangemorts, qu'en aurait-il été d'eux et de lui ? Ils auraient surement été tué par un quelconque membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et pour lui ? Cela n'aurait rien changé, ses parents seraient morts. Juste morts.

Alors Harry attend. Assis seul dans l'ancienne chambre de Dudley avec ses cadeaux d'anniversaires au pied. A son cou, il porte le pendentif en or contenant une photo de ses meilleurs amis et lui en première année que Ron et Hermione lui on offert.

Il attend que Dumbledore l'autorise à finir ses vacances au Terrier. Là, il les verra. Et la vision de leur couple le rendra plus heureux que tout et plus triste que les pierres.

Il aime énormément ses amis, ils sont son seul point d'appui, mais ils ont ce qu'il n'espère plus trouver. L'amour.

L'amour est son arme. Dumbledore le lui a dit. Quoi de plus étrange ? Lui qui n'a jamais connu l'amour devrait l'avoir pour arme ?

Tout cela est trop abstrait pour Harry. Il ne comprend pas vraiment et préfère apprendre des sorts. Peut être un jour, lorsqu'il sera face à la mort, il saura. Ou peut être pas.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Lord Voldemort. Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Noir et Blanc, Ténèbres et Lumière.

Parfois, le Seigneur des Ténèbres pense aux « si ».

S'il n'avait pas vécu dans un orphelinat où il était traité de monstre.

S'il n'avait pas été à Serpentard.

S'il n'avait pas rencontré les Malfoy, les Mulciber, les Black.

S'il n'avait pas rencontré son père.

Si celui-ci ne l'avait pas traité comme les enfants de l'orphelinat.

Si, dans sa rage, il ne l'avait pas tué, lui et ses grands-parents.

Si, par ce crime, il n'avait pas pris goût au sang.

Si, si, si …

Mais tout était arrivé. Et Lord Voldemort naquit.

Malgré cela, il le savait, Tom n'était pas mort. Car malgré son masque et sa prestance, il était encore humain.

Le simple fait qu'il haïsse le prouvait. Haïr, c'est bien un sentiment n'est ce pas ?

Et le Lord haïssait tant.

Il haïssait les moldus qui l'avaient brimé. Les sorciers qui n'avaient pas cru en lui. Son apparence …

Alors il avait décidé de brimer à son tour les moldus, de soumettre les sorciers et, après quelques expériences, avait retrouvé l'apparence de la vingtaine.

Donc, aujourd'hui, que restait-il à Voldemort ? Sa haine était apaisée et il brulait de vivre comme il l'entendait.

Pourtant il restait cette menace. Cet enfant. Harry Potter.

Pendant des années, Voldemort avait craint le garçon ou plutôt la prophétie qui le rattachait à lui. Tom lui, était fasciné, fasciné par la ressemblance entre eux, qui ne devenait que plus insistante au fil du temps.

S'il avait cru, au début, que seul leur physique, brun et sombre, était semblable, il avait appris à changer d'avis.

Le garçon lui était réapparut lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. En trois années il avait peu changé physiquement. Toujours trop maigre, trop petit pour son âge. Mais lorsqu'il avait pris son sang, lorsqu'il avait utilisé le liquide écarlate pour renaître, il avait vu. Au moment de sa toute puissance, il avait aperçut, par flashs, ce qu'était Harry Potter.

Il avait vu un placard, si semblable à sa chambre à l'orphelinat. Il avait vu Poudlard, un foyer, une libération. Mais surtout, surtout, il avait vu la haine. Cette haine latente et violente en lui, si semblable à la sienne, mais refoulé au plus profond.

Et Voldemort avait eu peur de cette ressemblance si frappante. Il avait ignoré le garçon et réfléchit. Puis, avait repris son rôle, et son but, le tuer. Mais là encore, leurs baguettes, semblables, l'en avait empêché.

Il ne voulait pas l'accepter.

Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Comment ? Comment quelqu'un si proche de lui avait-il put devenir son exact contraire ?

Et quelque chose avait germé en Voldemort. Proche du regret.

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas put devenir comme Potter ?

La rage et la peur l'avaient envahit.

Le gamin et lui partageaient leurs passés, leurs haines, leurs esprits et, maintenant, leurs avenirs.

Il en était hors de question. Alors il avait voulu le tuer, l'éliminer, éliminer cette partie de lui qui aurait put être.

Mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné, au contraire. Il était entré dans l'esprit du gosse et il avait vu… Encore plus forte la haine, moins présente la fidélité à l'Ordre. Et le désespoir et la peur et la rage. Encore et toujours semblable. Comme les deux faces d'une même pièce.

Mais il avait vu aussi l'amour. Beaucoup d'amour, autant d'amour que de haine. Et loin d'en être dégouté, cela l'avait attiré, comme un aimant, il se sentait fasciné par la candeur, la pureté de l'être. Mais il s'était détaché, à contre cœur, comme on se détache du sommeil réparateur.

Et il était parti, choqué.

Les jours passant, il n'avait plus crée de conflits directs avec le Survivant, de peur de revoir l'amour et la haine, de peur de comprendre.

Et puis, les mois passant, il avait surmonté sa peur. Ou plutôt s'était-elle vu transformée en curiosité. Et il avait observé Potter. Serpents, oiseaux et même certains espions lui avaient servi de lien.

Il avait « vu » le garçon grandir, se métamorphoser, passer de l'état de brouillon à une peinture aux couleurs à la fois rayonnantes et sombre. Comme lui, une peinture grise. Et il s'était surpris à le voir surgir dans ses rêves. Avec ses grands yeux verts et ses cheveux d'ébènes.

Dans ses rêves, il avait des ailes blanches. Son corps était nu, pâle et taché de sang. Et lorsque le Lord se réveillait de ses songes, il se sentait fébrile.

Et plus le temps s'écoulait, plus Harry grandissait. Son corps devint musclé et svelte, son visage plus viril, un corps à la hauteur de son esprit si dense.

Et plus il devenait homme, plus Voldemort se réveillait fiévreux.

Puis vint le matin où il se réveilla excité. Excité comme jamais il ne l'avait était.

Le Lord commença à désirer Harry. D'abord seulement en rêve puis dans la journée, lorsque ses espions lui rapportaient ses moindres faits et gestes.

Et Lorsque Voldemort couchait avec Bellatrix ou Lucius, c'est les émeraudes qu'il voyait. Il se mit à rechercher de nouveaux amants. Plus jeunes, plus brun, avec des yeux plus verts.

Mais personne ne savait, personne ne se doutait.

Alors, par cette soirée de juillet, Lord Voldemort attend. Il attend car le Ministère vient d'être pris d'assaut, l'Ordre Noir a vaincu ce soir.

Mais surtout, il attend la troupe de mangemort qu'il a envoyé à Privet Drive arrive. Il attend qu'ils attrapent le garçon et le lui amène. Pour en faire quoi ? Un prisonnier ? Un invité ? Un bras droit ? Un martyre ?

Voldemort ne saurait encore le dire. Mais il veut le garçon. Alors, patiemment assis sur son trône, dans sa demeure irlandaise, Il attend.

Il attend et, sans le savoir, une fois encore, il est exactement semblable à Harry.

**0o0o0o0o0**

00h33

Harry se leva de son lit. Il avait été privé de repas pour une raison qu'il avait oublié et son estomac criait famine.

Lentement et discrètement, pour ne pas réveiller les Dursley, il sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il fouilla quelques instants et prépara un sandwich avec ce qu'il trouvait.

Cependant, alors qu'il allait remonter pour déguster son repas de fortune, un bruissement le fit se retourner. Là, dans la rue, il y avait eu un bruit mate.

Il s'approcha doucement de la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil. Normalement, à l'angle de la route, un Auror devait surveiller la maison de son Oncle, le surveiller lui.

Mais il n'y avait plus d'Auror ou plutôt, l'homme était allongé au sol. Comme il était peu probable (impossible) que l'un de ses gardes du corps fasse une sieste, Harry sentit une sueur froide monter.

Toujours silencieusement mais d'un pas plus pressé, il se rendit à la fenêtre du salon et vérifia l'autre garde en place, à l'autre bout de la route. Etendu sur le trottoir, lui aussi.

Tout à coup, Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer, il fonça vers sa chambre où il avait laissé sa baguette. Pourquoi, par Merlin, ne l'avait-il pas prit avec lui ?!

Il entra dans la pièce précipitamment, se dirigeant vers sa table de chevet mais soudain, un sort l'atteignit dans le dos, le faisant se cambrer et trébucher.

Il chuta, sa tête frappant durement le coin de son lit. Un liquide poisseux recouvrit son visage, du coté de son arcade droite, alors qu'il tentait de se relever. La tête lui tournait et le sang frappait à sa tempe. Il ne voyait que du noir moucheté de tâches blanches.

S'efforçant de se hisser en prenant appui sur son lit, il entendit une voix derrière lui.

S'il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle disait, il devina par contre à qui elle appartenait.

Lucius Malfoy.

Il entendit également des cris dans les chambres attenantes. Les cris de son oncle, sa tante et son cousin.

Une lumière verte provenant du couloir lui fit comprendre ce qu'il leurs était arrivé.

Il voulut encore une fois se lever mais sa tête le lança affreusement et il retint un haut le cœur avant de s'évanouir.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Le Lord vit, avec satisfaction, son groupe de mangemort arriver dans la salle du trône. McNair s'avança à la tête des dix soldats et annonça avec fierté :

« Maître, la mission à était un total succès »

Aussitôt il s'effaça pour laisser place à Malfoy père. Le grand homme aux cheveux blonds, rattachés en queue de cheval et que Voldemort avait souvent pris comme amant se présenta à lui d'un pas sûr. Cependant le regard du Lord n'était fixé que sur une seule chose.

Harry Potter, que Lucius portait, apparemment évanoui.

Voldemort senti son rythme cardiaque pulser à la vue de l'adolescent, abandonné et offert dans les bras du blond. Sa jolie tête brune, balancée en arrière exposant une gorge blanche et désirable. Les paupières closes cachaient ce que Tom savait être deux magnifiques émeraudes. La bouche était entre ouverte dans un délicieux appel aux baisers, avec ses lèvres pleines et purpurines.

Voldemort congédia le reste des mangemorts après les avoir félicités et fit signe à Malfoy de le suivre.

Ils parcoururent le château du Lord, où habitait le reste des mangemorts. Les couloirs étaient sombres, faits de pierres grises et couverts de tapisseries d'un vert sombre et de tableaux de sorciers à l'air revêche.

Enfin, ils parvinrent à une chambre que Voldemort déverrouilla d'un geste distrait de la main.

La pièce, derrière les grandes portes de bois, comportait un grand lit à baldaquin aux draps noirs et verts. Le reste de la chambre était plutôt luxueux, les murs étaient d'un vert pâles quelque fois traversés de serpents d'argent. Une étagère contenait de nombreux livres et une commode, des vêtements. Une petite porte de bois donnait sur une salle de bain.

Lucius laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif. Voldemort eut un rictus amusé.

« C'est une de mes plus belles suites » Précisa-t-il avant d'ajouter plus sérieusement « Dépose le sur le lit Lucius »

Le blond s'exécuta et le mage contempla le corps presque désarticulé, étendu dans les draps de satin. Il remarqua la blessure à l'arcade qui ne saignait plus mais avait taché le beau visage fin.

« Est-ce sa seule blessure ? »

«Il porte également des traces de coups, provenant sûrement de son, maintenant défunt, oncle. Nous n'en sommes pas responsables, Monseigneur. Aucun mal ne lui a était fait, selon vos ordres. Il est tombé en tentant de se défendre »

Le Lord acquiesça puis passa doucement sa baguette sur l'arcade droite du petit brun. La blessure se referma immédiatement.

« Maître ? Puis-je demander les raisons de cet enlèvement si … délicat ? »

Lucius Malfoy était l'un des favoris de Voldemort. Il était fidèle, totalement dévoué à la cause et excellent amant. Il était donc le plus apte à comprendre l'attraction du Lord pour l'adolescent.

« Il m'attire Lucius »

Le blond eut un sourire empli de perversion et parcourut du regard le corps du brun, seulement vêtu du large pantalon de coton gris et du tee-shirt blanc trop grand qui constituaient son pyjama.

« Je comprends tout à fait votre Majesté. Il est d'une beauté rare et sauvage. »

« Exact. J'ignore encore le rôle qu'il jouera ici, mais je le veux »

Le Lord lança un dernier regard plein de convoitise au garçon puis marcha vers la porte en déclamant d'un ton autoritaire :

« Je te charge du garçon Lucius. Occupe-toi de sa santé et veille à ce qu'il ne manque de rien. Je viendrais le voir, plus tard. »

Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et ajouta d'une voix calme, teintée d'amusement mais avec une pointe de menace :

« Oh, et, je te préviens, il est chasse-gardé Lucius »

« Il en sera fait selon vos ordres Monseigneur »

**0o0o0o0o0**

Harry revint lentement du monde doux de l'inconscience. Le mal de tête qui l'envahit immédiatement le fit presque regretter son état précédent.

Toutefois, la réalité le rattrapa vite. Son toucher revint et il constata être dans un lit de satin des plus confortable.

Etrange lorsque l'on sait que Voldemort viens de vous capturer.

Pendant un instant, il espéra avoir été sauvé juste après s'être évanoui. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et put voir une magnifique chambre aux couleurs de Serpentard, il sut qu'il était aux mains de Voldemort, même s'il s'était plus attendu à se retrouver dans un cachot que dans une suite si confortable.

« La Belle au bois dormant se réveille ? »

Harry sursauta violement en entendant la voix, venant de sa droite. Il se tourna et se redressa à demi mais il fut prit d'un vertige et sa tête retomba dans les oreillers.

Lucius Malfoy, assis dans un fauteuil de cuir noir près de son lit, le regardait avec amusement par-dessus un livre qu'il feuilletait.

« Qu'est ce que … Qu'est ce que je fais là ? » Parvint-il à articuler. Sa voix lui paru basse et éraillée.

Lucius referma son livre et le posa sur la table de chevet.

« Eh bien, ma foi, tu es dans la demeure du Seigneur des Ténèbres et, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il semble avoir des projets pour toi »

Harry eut d'abord du mal à saisir avant de balbutier :

« Quoi ? Mais quel … »

Lucius ricana alors que le garçon se redressait lentement, sa migraine s'en allant progressivement.

« Que veut-il ? Me tuer en public ? »

Malfoy ne répondit pas et se leva.

Tout en essayant de comprendre, le brun analysait la situation. Il n'avait pas sa baguette et n'était pas encore remis de sa blessure à la tête. D'ailleurs …

Il passa sa main sur son arcade. Rien que du sang coagulé, plus de blessure.

« Mais… ? Qui m'a soigné ? Et pourquoi ? »

Malfoy l'observa un instant, eut un rictus amusé et s'éloigna vers la porte.

Harry sentit la colère monter en flèche, renforcée par son impression d'être totalement démuni et à côté de la plaque. Il bondit de son lit, chancelant un peu, et cria :

« Vous allez m'expliquez bordel ?! »

Lucius se tourna lentement, un air hautain sur le visage.

« J'ignore tout de ce que le maître attend de cet … agréable emprisonnement. Mais baisse d'un ton Potter, tu semble oublier à qui tu t'adresses ! »

Harry sentit la rage le gagner. Baisser d'un ton ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il croyait peut être qu'il allait être un gentil toutou à attendre son maître ?

« Vous foutez pas de moi ! Dites moi ce que vous savez ou je… »

Lucius explosa d'un rire froid et faux.

« Tu quoi Potter ? Tu n'es pas armé à ce que je sache ! Et de toute façon, un sorcier incapable de se protéger d'un moldu obèse ne me fait vraiment pas peur. »

Comprenant que Malfoy parlait du cocard laissé par l'Oncle Vernon (Et du même coup que le mangemort savait que son oncle le battait), Harry crut bouillir de colère et d'un bond, sauta sur l'homme.

Hélas, la fatigue avait ralenti ses mouvements et le blond attrapa violement son bras pour le retourner en le tordant dans son dos.

Le brun retint une plainte face à la douleur du geste et tenta de se soustraire à la dangereuse étreinte du blond mais celui-ci pressa encore plus fortement son bras.

« A ta place Potter je me calmerais. Le Ministère de la Magie est entre nos mains (Harry tressaillit) et tu devrais te rappeler qu'ici tu es à notre merci. Le Lord t'a déjà fait l'honneur de te donner une suite. Fait preuve d'un peu de gratitude. » Susurra Malfoy tout contre son oreille.

Harry grogna, à la fois de douleur d'être ainsi pressé, un bras tordu, contre le torse de Malfoy et d'indignation.

« De la gratitude ?! » Gronda-t-il « Parce que vous croyez qu'une chambre luxueuse va pardonner une vie bousillée ? »

Lucius ricana et ajouta :

« Ce n'est qu'un conseil Potter. Mais après tout, tu n'en fait toujours qu'à ta tête »

Le silence se fit dans lequel Harry se demandait pourquoi le blond ne parlait plus ou ne le relâchait pas.

Soudain il perçut le souffle du mangemort dans son cou et Lucius renifla profondément les cheveux qui y tombaient. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et se débattit, le bras de plus en plus douloureux.

« Qu'est ce que … ?! »

« Hum … Tu sens bon Potter … Et tu as agréablement changé depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, il y a deux ans … »

Harry se sentit blêmir alors que le blond plongeait sa tête dans son cou.

« Arrêtez ça ! » Cria le brun en essayant de toutes ses forces de se dégager.

Avec un ricanement, Malfoy obéit et Harry tomba lourdement au sol sous le choc.

« Je vais te laisser, profite en pour te décrasser et t'habiller correctement »

La porte claqua et Harry se retrouva seul. Il se sentait légèrement nauséeux lorsqu'il se releva. Jamais il n'avait perçut chez Lucius Malfoy un tel niveau de perversion.

Finalement il secoua la tête. Autant ne pas y penser tout de suite, si le blond recommençait, il ne se laisserait pas faire.

Il tourna la tête vers la porte de la salle de bain. Prendre tranquillement une douche dans le château d'un mage noir n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus rassurant.

Il entra dans la salle d'eau. Sublime, tout en marbre blanc et en faïence turquoise. Il regarda son reflet dans le grand miroir au-dessus du lavabo d'albâtre.

Harry se trouva affreusement pâle. Le coté droit de son visage était taché de sang faisant encore plus ressortir sa peau livide. Le coté gauche, lui, portait encore la marque violacée de l'agression de Vernon. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement poisseux et encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'habitude. Dans l'ensemble, il semblait faible, malade.

Et malgré sa gêne de devoir se laver dans le manoir de Voldemort, il ne voulait pas lui tenir tête dans cette tenue.

Il sortit et chercha dans la commode de quoi se vêtir. Il ne trouva que des costumes noirs. Cependant, il ne prit qu'une chemise et un pantalon, refusant la robe qui était bien trop semblable à celle des mangemorts.

Il retourna à la salle de bain, ferma la porte et lentement, se dévêtit.

Il avait froid, il tremblait de tous ses membres et pourtant, il savait que ce n'était pas dut à la température de la pièce. Le désespoir et la lassitude le submergeaient. Il plongea sous le jet d'eau brulant de la douche, tentant de s'y réchauffer.

Qu'allait-il lui arriver maintenant ? Quels-étaient les projets de Voldemort pour lui ? Le maintenait-il en vie uniquement pour mieux l'achever ? Voulait-il le torturer ? Pourquoi cette suite ? Une illusion avant la souffrance ?

Au bout d'un long moment à se laver et à monter sans cesse la température de l'eau, il sortit finalement de la douche et se hâta de se sécher et de s'habiller, remettant, sous sa chemise, le pendentif de Ron et Hermione. Tout pour eux.

Pour que la ressemblance avec un mangemort devienne encore moins évidente, il remonta les manches de la chemise sur ses avants bras et déchira le bas du pantalon. Le résultat fut satisfaisant, au moins, sa tenue ne ressemblait plus à un uniforme. Il montrerait à Voldemort que son intimidation, quel que soit son but, ne fonctionnait pas avec lui.

Il sortit ensuite de la salle d'eau mais se figea sur le seuil. Assis avec majesté et une nonchalance aristocratique dans le fauteuil de cuir noir, grand, pâle et séduisant, se tenait Tom Jedusor.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Voldemort entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de Harry. Il se faufila sans bruit dans la pièce mais le petit brun ne semblait pas s'y trouver. Les bruits d'eau venant de la porte lui indiquèrent que le garçon se lavait.

Impatient à l'idée d'être de nouveau confronté à Potter, il s'installa fébrilement dans le fauteuil de cuir.

Il avait hâte de voir le gamin éveillé, de rencontrer de nouveau ses iris envoutants. Il se demandait comment Harry réagirait à la vue de sa nouvelle apparence. Le reconnaitrait-il ?

La proposition qu'il allait faire au garçon, il le savait, ne pouvait être refusée et l'empressement le fit presque gigoter.

Les bruits d'eau s'arrêtèrent. Pendant ce qui sembla être des heures, il n'y eut plus rien. Enfin, et alors que le Lord envisageait de débarquer dans la salle de bain, il y eut un bruit de tissu déchiré puis la porte s'ouvrit.

Le Survivant se figea en apercevant le Lord.

Celui-ci, même s'il gardait un visage impassible, était ardent. L'adolescent était tout simplement magnifique. Le noir des vêtements de mangemort (qu'il semblait avoir savamment rendu plus neutre) faisait élégamment ressortir sa peau laiteuse et accentuait sa silhouette élancée. Ses cheveux noirs de jais, encore légèrement humides, tombaient en épis dans son cou et entourés son visage d'un halo.

Et ses yeux … Si profonds, si brillants …

Il s'y plongea y lisant un peu de peur, de l'incompréhension, de la surprise.

« Bonjour Harry » Fit-il d'une voix mesurée et grave.

« Tom Jedusor … » Murmura le garçon, les yeux écarquillés.

Bien qu'étonné que Harry connaisse son nom, le Lord n'en montra rien.

« Je préfère Lord Voldemort, mais c'est exact en un sens. Comment m'as-tu reconnu ? »

L'adolescent s'avança un peu, les sourcils froncés une fois la surprise passé.

« En deuxième année, j'ai fait connaissance avec votre journal »

« Oh ! Oui, je l'avais oublié » S'amusa le Lord.

Le petit brun s'avança encore et demanda :

« Que me voulez-vous ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir déjà tué ? »

Jedusor ricana et se redressa :

« Tu ne perds pas le nord. Bien, j'avais une proposition pour toi »

Le garçon haussa un sourcil interrogatif. Voldemort jubilait.

« Permet moi d'abord de te dire que l'Ordre du Phénix a perdu. Je tiens le ministère, j'ai le total pouvoir. »

Les poings du gamin se serrèrent et le Lord admira sa fougueuse colère qu'il était si prompt à laisser exploser.

« Comme tu peux le deviner, nous avons fait nombre de prisonnier lors des derniers affrontements. »

La peur passa sur les traits fins du garçon qui demanda, inquiet :

« Des prisonniers ? »

Voldemort eut un rictus et sortit de sa robe, d'un rouge aussi profond que ses yeux, un parchemin.

« Peut être veux-tu connaître la liste exacte ? » S'exclama-t-il alors que Harry pâlissait et semblait retenir son souffle.

Il défit le document et lut à voix haute :

« Courtney Garbage. Damian Vincente. Mike Dones..."

Harry semblait se calmer un peu, rassuré de n'y trouver personne de sa connaissance.

Voldemort ricana intérieurement et débita encore deux ou trois noms de personnes inconnues avant de ranger le parchemin sous les yeux rassurés de Harry.

Puis il en sortit un second et annonça de nouveau :

« Mais aussi la famille Weasley, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, Luna Lovegood et Neville Longdubat."

Le garçon eut un hoquet de surprise et sous le choc, il chancela.

Satisfait de son petit effet, le Lord rangea la liste et regarda Harry reprendre sa respiration.

« Des connaissances ? » Demanda innocemment le mage noir, amusé.

Le petit brun lui lança un regard meurtrier et demanda d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

« Que voulez-vous ? »

« Heureux que tu ais compris.» Fit le Lord avec un sourire « Je te propose un échange Harry. Si tu me donne ce que je veux, je libérerais tes amis. Autre chose : je te donnerais le droit de m'assister dans la gouverne du pays. Tu auras ton mot à dire sur mes actions et un droit de veto. »

L'expression de totale surprise du garçon était presque comique.

« Q-Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as parfaitement comprit. Je t'offre la liberté totale de tes amis et la gestion du pays, à mes cotés bien sûr, en échange de ce que je veux. »

Les sourcils froncés et la bouche tordu, le survivant semblait en pleine réflexion, cherchant le piège. Voldemort prit beaucoup de plaisir à l'observer ainsi.

Finalement le petit brun demanda d'un ton prudent :

« Et que voulez-vous en échange ? »

Enfin. Le Lord se leva et s'approcha de Harry qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se pencha vers l'adolescent et murmura à son oreille :

« Toi »

**0o0o0o0o0**

_« Toi »_

Harry eut un violent sursaut et recula si vivement qu'il se cogna contre la porte de la salle de bain.

C'était impossible. Le garçon avait peur de comprendre tous ce que ce simple mot pouvait impliquer.

« M- Moi ? Que voulais vous dire ? » Balbutia t-il avec horreur.

Le Lord eut un sourire et s'approcha doucement alors que Harry se plaquait contre le bois de la porte.

« Oh, c'est très simple. Je veux pouvoir profiter de ta présence lors de mes longues journées d'homme de pouvoir. Ou de mes nuits … » Susurra le mage noir en l'encadrant, les mains posées de chaque coté de sa tête.

Harry fut saisi de tremblements en voyant ses pires craintes confirmées par le regard immoral posé sur lui.

Non, non, non criait son cœur. Mais oui, hurlait son esprit plus fort encore.

Hermione, Ron, Remus et les autres seraient libres. Les seuls qu'il aime.

Mais et lui ? Pourquoi faire ce sacrifice ? Pourquoi toujours se sacrifier ? Pourquoi ?!

« J… »

Et s'il refusait ? Que se passerait-il ? Voldemort les tueraient ? Oui. Et le tuerait-il, lui ? Sûrement.

Alors quoi ? Comment ?

« Je … »

La panique l'encerclait comme un étau. Aucune issue, aucune chance. Une seule possibilité.

Il se fichait presque du sort de la communauté sorcière, mais pas de ses amis, sa famille...

Ron, toujours là pour lui, depuis leur première rencontre. Drôle et simple, son modèle, son grand frère.

Hermione, sa douce Hermione. Si gentille, compréhensive. Avec ses morales et ses airs de Miss-je-sais-tout. Sa petite sœur.

Remus. Son seul lien avec ses parents, son professeur, son parrain de remplacement. Avec ses sourires chaleureux et son soutien constant.

Et les Weasley, sa famille d'adoption, et Neville et Luna, ses précieux amis, si simples et normaux …

Comment les laisser mourir lorsqu'il avait une chance de les sauver ? De leur permettre de vivre une vie normale ?

Car c'était cela qui le poussait à combattre Voldemort. Les sauver eux et uniquement eux. Alors à quoi bon maintenant ? Il pouvait le faire.

Et son corps. Il le lui donnait, c'était bien peu en comparaison de leurs vies. Le poids de son pendentif sembla plus lourd. Tout pour eux.

« Je … J'accepte … »

Une lueur de satisfaction traversa les yeux écarlates du Lord.

« Parfait »

« M-Mais je veux pouvoir les voir une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne soient libérés »

Voldemort eut un rictus amusé et répondit :

« Soit, tu pourras les voir durant quelques minutes, voir une heure, juste avant leur départ »

Il sourit encore et, lentement, s'approcha du visage de Harry.

Le garçon avait peur de ce contact. Pas à cause de la douleur, ça Séverus Rogue l'en avait débarrassé grâce à ses cours d'Occlumencie. Il avait peur car tout était dit, Voldemort allait le toucher maintenant.

Il sentit les lèvres fines du mage noir se poser sur les siennes et il ne bougea pas, tétanisé. Le contact se prolongea jusqu'à ce qu'une langue entreprenante vienne frotter contre ses lèvres et tenter de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa bouche. Harry, par reflexe, pinça les lèvres. Mais la langue finit par avoir raison de ses barrières et s'engouffra dans sa bouche, allant cajoler sa propre langue avec ferveur.

Toujours paralysé, le petit brun garda les yeux clos, se répétant inlassablement que c'était pour ses amis, que c'était le mieux à faire.

Puis, enfin, la bouche se retira et, après quelques baisers sur sa mâchoire, Voldemort se redressa.

Harry préféra ne pas bouger. Il resta contre la porte de la salle de bain, les yeux toujours clos, luttant contre les larmes.

« Il faudra participer d'avantage la prochaine fois … » Chuchota la voix du Lord avec perversité.

Des pas se firent entendre et la porte se ferma.

Lorsque Harry rouvrit les yeux, il était seul. Il tomba à genoux et hurla.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Le garçon avait accepté. Il l'avait embrassé et le gosse ne l'avait pas repoussé.

Ses lèvres, si douces et sucrées. Et lui, abandonné, offert comme un sacrifice.

Tout avait été parfait si ce n'est que le Lord aurait aimé que Harry réponde. Cependant il savait que cela viendrait.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que le rendez-vous du garçon avec ses amis était terminé.

Et même s'il ignorait ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, la mine coupable et désespérée des prisonniers l'avait renseigné sur ce que Potter leur avait expliqué. La vérité.

Et maintenant, maintenant …

Il se rendait dans sa chambre. Ce soir, il allait enfin le posséder.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Ils étaient partis. Fini.

Ils avaient pleuré, supplié de refuser, puis, lorsqu'ils avaient comprit que c'était impossible, que c'était la seule solution, ils l'avaient encouragé comme ils avaient put.

Ils l'avaient serré dans leurs bras, embrassé, remercié. Ils avaient pleuré encore, et crié un peu puis, ils avaient promis, juré de ne jamais l'oublier.

Et ils étaient partis.

Maintenant Harry attendait, seul dans sa chambre. Recroquevillé en position fœtale dans son lit, ne parvenant même plus à pleurer.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur Tom Jedusor. Cheveux bruns et bouclés, regard rouge et peau pâle. Il arborait un sourire victorieux qui fit mal à Harry.

Il s'approcha du lit et le brun se redressa er se mit debout pour lui faire face.

« Alors ? Comment les adieux se sont-ils passés ? »

Harry ne répondit rien. Que répondre ?

Le Lord eut un sourire et le surplomba. Il était bien plus grand que lui, d'au moins deux têtes.

« Si tu ne veux pas parler, passons tout de suite aux choses sérieuses »

Il fondit sur les lèvres d'Harry. Une fois de plus le brun resta paralysé mais beaucoup plus effrayé.

Car ce baiser là était fougueux, sauvage et plein de désir, annonciateur de ce qui allait suivre. Très vite, le mage noir parcourut son torse de ses mains et goûta sa gorge. Harry avait envie de vomir.

Le Lord murmura un sort d'une voix impatiente et le froid le surpris. Il était nu, ne gardant que le pendentif pour lui rappeler pourquoi. Et Voldemort, aussi dévêtu que lui, le regardait avec satisfaction et convoitise.

Et Harry en fut soudainement terrorisé. Se rendant compte, devant l'évidente érection du mage noir, de ce qui allait lui arriver.

Il se débattit subitement et tenta de fuir mais l'homme ne fit que rire et le poussa sur le lit d'une poigne forte.

« Calme-toi mon ange. Tu ne peux rien faire, tu m'as donné ta parole, tu te souviens ? »

Harry se débattit encore, incapable d'accepter tout simplement son sort :

« Non ! Arrêtez ! »

Mais Voldemort l'avait allongé et le couvrait maintenant de sa bouche et de sa langue, le léchant, le mordillant, le suçotant.

Le Lord haletait et gémissait en se frottant, bassin contre bassin.

Harry était horrifié de sentir le sexe dur du mage noir contre ses jambes. La peur lui tordait l'estomac et il tremblait de tous ses membres.

Puis, soudain, une main vint lui caresser et lui écarter les cuisses et il sentit un doigt le pénétrer. Il cria à la fois de douleur et de surprise mêlée.

« Non … Arrêtez, je vous en prie … » Sanglota-t-il, oubliant son orgueil et ne pouvant contenir ses larmes.

Pourtant, Voldemort semblait encore plus excité en écoutant ses suppliques et il ajouta un deuxième doigt.

« Détends-toi mon ange … » Fit-il d'une voix presque tendre.

Mais Harry ne ressentait qu'horreur et douleur. Et lorsque le Lord rajouta un troisième doigt il cria encore :

« Non ! S'il vous plaît ! Je … »

Des lèvres impérieuses vinrent le faire taire et la langue du Lord parcourut avidement sa bouche.

Enfin, les doigts furent retirés et Harry se permit de souffler un instant.

Voldemort se redressa légèrement et le regarda dans les yeux avec une lueur avide.

Brusquement, il le pénétra. Harry hurla. La douleur était atroce, le membre entrait en lui sous ses cris et les gémissements de plaisir du Lord.

« Harry … Tu es si bon, si étroit… Mmh … »

Le petit brun avait éclaté en sanglots sous les coups de reins rapides et brutaux.

A chaque poussé il avait plus mal alors que le Lord gémissait de plus en plus fort en le prenant violement.

Il criait et pleurait, il ne pouvait faire que ça alors que le mage noir continuait ses coups de boutoir, le déchirant cruellement et le souillant à jamais.

Le rythme se fit bientôt plus rudes et rapides, la respiration plus haletante, les gémissements plus rauques. Et Voldemort jouit en lui, criant son nom et le serrant contre son torse en assénant quelques derniers coups de reins dévastateurs.

Harry continua de sangloter contre l'épaule du Lord avant que celui-ci ne se retire et s'allonge, encore haletant et en sueur, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres et le tenant possessivement par la taille.

Après avoir joué quelques temps avec les cheveux du petit brun, Jedusor s'endormit enfin.

Les larmes coulant toujours, épuisé, meurtri, plus proche de l'évanouissement que du sommeil, Harry en fit de même, et ce malgré son dégout.

L'enfer était terminé. Ou plutôt, il venait de commencer.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Lorsque Voldemort se réveilla, au matin, il fut ravit de voir Harry, endormit dans ses bras.

Tellement beau, tellement parfait.

Et cette nuit ! Jamais il n'avait eut un tel orgasme. Voir le gosse se tordre sous lui et le supplier. Cela avait été si bon !

Il scruta le visage endormit du garçon, les joues étaient encore striées de larmes, le corps tremblant.

Le garçon était vierge avant la nuit dernière. Il avait été le premier.

Et en posant un baiser dans la chevelure brune de Harry, il se promit d'être le dernier.

Tout ne faisait que commencer …

**Fin ----**

**Voilà ma toute dernière histoire. Celle-ci est une préquelle en réalité puisque la suite et déjà prévu et sera publiée dans l'autre nouvelle fanfiction : **_**Yellow**_

**J'espère que cela vous à plus et que vous irez lire la séquelle !**


End file.
